


All to be Revealed

by Blossom_Strife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Strife/pseuds/Blossom_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir get caught by the latest Akuma Victim, tied together as their time slowly ticks down. A reveal is inevitable, no matter how much the two heroes wish it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All to be Revealed

        “Ladybug? Are you alright?” Ladybug groans, her head lowered. 

“Yeah, just a little annoyed. I can’t believe my Lucky Charm was used against me.” Chat Noir winces. 

“Sounds like you had a bad time.”

“You can’t say the same didn’t happen to you kitty.” Ladybug retorts, tugging against the chains wrapped around their arms. “It seems we managed to underestimate the Detainer. Is there really no way to remove the chains?”

“Nope, not without Cataclysm, which I’ve already used.” Chat replies, still trying to claw the cuffs off of his wrists. Ladybug sighs, lifting her head and tilting it in Chat’s direction. The loud beeps from their Miraculous’ cause her to panic slightly. 

“Chat, what’re we going to do? There’s not much time before I turn back and-”

“It’s okay Ladybug. I promise I won’t look. Besides, it would hurt me neck to much to look round.” Chat cuts her off. Ladybug sighs in relief. “Although I have to warn you, my Kwami isn’t going to spare any details. I don’t mind you knowing who I am though, so don’t worry.” There is another beep from his Miraculous and a bright light comes from behind Ladybug as she feels Chat’s transformation wear off. 

“Adrien, you owe me a lot of cheese for that.” Adrien sighs. 

“Plagg, there’s nothing I can do about that right now. I’m sorry.” Ladybug’s eyes widen as she begins to quietly freak out. 

“What’s the matter, my lady?”

“N-Nothing!” Ladybug replies quickly, closing her eyes as her Miraculous beeps and her transformation wears off. “Uh, Tikki? I forgot to pick up some cookies for you this morning. Sorry, I wasn’t expecting-”

“It’s fine.” Tikki replies, nuzzling Marinette’s cheek. “I’ll take Plagg to go and find some food. There should be some around here.” Tikki disappears from Marinette’s view, coming back dragging a small, black cat Kwami, who Marinette assumes is Plagg, by his tail. The two phase through the wall besides them, leaving the two civilians by themselves. 

 

        “I suppose I should tell you who I am, seeing as I know who you are Adrien.” Marinette says quietly,  pulling her legs up to her chest.

“You don’t have to. I really don’t mind if you want to keep your civilian identity a secret.”

“No I have to do this. I need to tell you.” Marinette clears her throat.

“Hi. My name’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I sit behind you in class. My parents own the Dupain-Cheng bakery and I often help out with work there. I’m an aspiring fashion designer and I take my inspiration from Gabriel Agreste. And… The reason I’ve been brushing Chat Noir’s flirting off is because I have a crush on Adrien Agreste.” Marinette trails off, leaning forwards again, a light flush creeping onto her face.

“Hi. My name’s Adrien Agreste and I’m Gabriel Agreste’s son. I spend most of my time doing things that have already been predetermined for me, and the only time I get to do what I want is when I’m Chat Noir.” Adrien replies, filling in the silence that Marinette left. “I’ve always noticed the girl who sits behind me in class, and I’ve always wished that we could have a proper conversation for once. At first, I thought she was just really shy. But now, I know how she feels about me. And I feel the same way towards her.” He finishes. Marinette lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“You… You mean that?” She asks, her voice soft.

“Of course I do.” Adrien replies, leaning back to rest his shoulders against Marinette’s. Marinette smiles to herself, leaning back as well to counterbalance Adrien so neither of them fall over. 

 

        The two sit in comfortable silence for a while before Tikki phases back through the wall, Plagg following after her. The two are talking in hushed voices, but their conversation ends when Tikki flies over to Marinette.

“I’ve recovered enough to transform you back now.” She says, floating in front of Marinette. 

“Okay. Tikki, transform me!” Marinette says, hearing Adrien transform behind her. 

“Be careful, Ladybug.” Comes Chat’s tone before the chains wrapping around their arms dissolve. Ladybug pushes herself to her feet, holding out her hand to help Chat up before the two turn to assess where the Detainer might have gone. A cry rings out from above them and the two heroes look up before looking at each other. A small nod is passed between them before they run to the door, kicking it open and continuing up the stairs that ascend to the roof. 

 

The Detainer is standing on the edge of the roof as the two approach, weapons in hand. When the Detainer lowers their hands to their sides again, Ladybug flicks her yo-yo out, wrapping it around the Detainer, pinning their hands to their side.    
“Her necklace.” She says to Chat, nodding towards the large pendant hanging around the Detainer’s neck. Chat’s baton extends out, smashing the pendant and releasing the Akuma. Ladybug’s yo-yo falls away from the Detainer’s waist as she pulls it back towards her and opens the top, throwing it out again to catch the Akuma and purify it. 

“Bye bye, little butterfly.” She says, letting the white butterfly back out of her yo-yo. With a moment’s consideration, she summons her Lucky Charm, another yo-yo falling into her hands. She suppresses a laugh as she throws the yo-yo into the air, calling for her healing light. As she watches it flow over the city and return everything back to normal, Chat rests his hand on her shoulder, his head tilted slightly as he looks at her, comparing her two sides. 

“What’s wrong Chat?” Ladybug asks, turning to look at him. 

“Nothing, just admiring your beauty.” He replies, his usual flirt in his voice. Ladybug smiles, placing her hand over his before pulling his hand off of her shoulder, linking their fingers. 

“We should find somewhere to detransform.” Chat nods, turning to lead her back inside, taking her down the flight of stairs to the room they were trapped in before. 

 

Marinette looks down as her transformation wears away, gently pulling her hand away from Adrien’s in favour of opening her purse for Tikki to slip back inside. When she doesn’t look back up by herself, Adrien finds himself lifting her head himself with a gentle hand under her chin. 

“You’re okay, right?” He asks. She nods in reply, a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips. 

“I couldn’t be happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another reveal fic wow
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes or anything I could improve on in this fic or in my writing in general.


End file.
